Archery bows have been in existence in many forms for thousands of years. Many ancient civilizations had a variety of bows that gave the bow unique features and more power. In recent years, compound bows also had many improvements to increase power, improve efficiency, balance, improve accuracy, and decrease the shock that the weapon produces during and after the shot. Many archers enjoy bow hunting, will carry their bows for extensive distances and would prefer to carry their bows on or within backpacks. Compact compound bows provide advantages for these archers. Most modern compound bows are designed to fit either a left or right handed archer and must be unique for each. Accordingly, there is also a need for an ambidextrous bow.